The 'L'ost Detective
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: "Checkmate." L said, before sitting back. A strange look crossed his face and he dropped his cup, the glass broke in what seemed like slow motion. "No, L. I call checkmate." L is kidnapped by Light! Who can save him if he can't save himself! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I quite obviously do not own Death Note.

A/N: Since so many people like this, I decided to go through it and revamp it a little. Please enjoy the upgraded previous chapters. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has supported this.

XxXxX

Quiet. It was all quiet and everybody was asleep, except two people… Yagami Light and L. the two were currently engaged in a game of chess; of wits and… of deception. Tonight was going to be a defining moment for the Kira case and for the lives of these two young men.

"You're tactics are excellent," L said.

"As are yours." Light replied. "I just don't believe you can win this game."

The two sat still for a few moments, before L moved his knight and took a sip of tea. Light sighed deeply and sat back with his arms crossed. It was a good game so far, normally he couldn't find anyone that was able to keep up with him. It always tended to make his games dull.

"Checkmate." L said, before sitting back as well and taking another sip. A strange look crossed his face and he dropped the cup, the glass broke in what seemed like slow motion.

"No, L. I call checkmate." Light stood up and grabbed some papers, before tossing them into a briefcase.

"What have you… done?" L closeted to the floor, his body weight was far too heavy. He leaked to the floor as if he were water going into a puddle. L stared at the table and watched the chess pieces come to life, dancing off the chessboard and across the floor, retreating under the couch. Now… he could have been wrong… but there was something very evil coming from under that couch. Maybe mutated dust bunnies.

"How does it feel to lose?" The voice echoed around his head as if he were on a mountain. He swallowed and tried to roll onto his back, while he knew he had succeeded it felt like he'd rolled a car a few times.

"You drugged me?" L asked eyes flicking this way and that, unable to focus. Light looked as if he were a reflection in a mirror at the carnival.

"Effects normally last from 6–12 hours. That's more than enough time for me to get rid of you once and for all."

"You kill me… and everybody will know it was you. There are no others that know of my identity aside from the task force and I am sure they currently all have alibies to confirm their whereabouts."

"Actually no… you're going out of country on business matters; where the great detective will have died from a terrible car accident in his rush to get out." Light laughed and paced. "Where the body burns beyond recognition of course. It will be easy to switch out dental records since I'm on the team with full access."

L was once again distracted by the couch. It was breathing and seemed to be laughing at him. Then it changed hues and swayed like it were on a boat. Maybe, maybe. He giggled, a sound completely unfamiliar to him as the chess pieces came out from under the couch, chased by dust bunnies. He just wanted it to stop, stop, stop, stop. Nothing was funny about this at all so why on earth was he laughing!?

"STOP!" He cried finally, closing his eyes tightly. It did no good as he rolled back and forth on the ground, trying to bring an arm up, only to have a crawling sensation and numbness as it flopped helplessly onto the cold tile floor with a dull thump. He swallowed and tasted a metallic taste in his mouth. Did he bite his tongue? Light kneeled down and picked L up, only to have L's head drop onto his shoulder.

"Ugh, you're drooling all over me." Light commented, lifting the hallucinating man over his shoulder and going out the door, found the car waiting for him. L just started chuckling and wouldn't shut up until he was tossed into the trunk of the car with a loud thunk sound. The trunk closed and it all went black for L, making him all the more nervous. There was the sound of the car starting and he lolled to one side as the vehicle turned. He had the oddest feeling bugs were crawling under his skin, eating away his muscles so that they wouldn't move. The thought made him want to vomit; maybe he would wait and throw up on him. On second thought… what good would that do?

At least here in the dark he couldn't see. If he couldn't see… he couldn't hallucinate, right? Wrong. In the dark, he still swore he saw odd things in the darkness… shadows, blacker then even the dark danced around in front of him. A hand reached out to grab at his face. He knew it wasn't really as long as it seemed, but the car ride seemed to go on and on. Driving forever and then some, but finally the car stopped, a door opened and closed. Then he was being dragged out of the trunk.

Light gasped as he lost his grip on L when the detective struggled on him and his body hit the cement with a sickening thud. He quickly grabbed L again to get him back up, but L tried, tried to fight back still even after the hard fall, and for someone drugged up he was doing a good job at it. Light punched him in the face hard, with no other choice left and the two stumbled into the side of the car, breaking the window and finally L stopped fighting at the sudden strange feeling in his side.

Light ignored Ryku's unrelenting laughing at the scene before him and quickly tossed L over his shoulder once more. He quickly jogged into the house and dropped L on the floor of the closet. He tied his hands and feet and jerked the large broken glass fragment out of his side, before closing the door.

"No… this isn't going according to plan. There's no way I didn't give him enough." Light said, breathing heavily. It didn't make sense to him that L was still attempting to struggle and fight; he must have a lot of willpower…or stupidity. It didn't matter though, Light just couldn't get caught, not when he was so very close to getting rid of L finally.

"Maybe you didn't." Ryuk said, a big grin covering his face.

"No… anymore and he'll OD." He paced back and forth. "Think, think."

"I thought you were so smart?" Ryuk chuckled. "It looks like you're going to get caught, Light."

"I will not be caught! I disabled the cameras… I took files to make it look like he really was going on business… I have to clean up the blood on the stairs and fix the car window before anybody finds out. As soon as I get back I need to get him out of the house." Light said and grabbed the Death Note. Ryuk looked over his shoulder and switched to look over the other.

"What are you doing?"

"Yuri Yagari… takes L's car, fills it with gas and runs off a cliff. The body will burn beyond recognition and anything possible able to give away his real identity will also burn." Light replied as he scribbled the words down in a book.

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"I know what I'm doing."

"What are you going to do with the real L?"

"I need him for a few things, to throw them off my trail, and then I'll kill him." Light replied and went out, closing the door behind him carefully.

L, locked in another dark place rolled over into a pile of clothes. He was suffocating in here! And it smelled extremely… actually… it smelled like fresh, clean clothes and suddenly he liked Light's mother. He needed to thank her for being excellent at keeping this place so clean and what, what, what was he thinking?! He should be thinking escape! It was useless… so… he let himself drift into sleep. A disturbed sleep, but sleep none-the-less.

XxXxX

Birds… there were birds chirping. Somewhere. L groaned softly and tried to sit up, realizing his hands were tied. It hit him in a flash. He'd been drugged! And now… he didn't entirely know how to get out of this mess, just that it would take some planning. From the reaction, taste and hours, he'd assume it was LSD. A lot of it. Oddly it was cold in here. Extremely cold. Cold enough to make him start to shiver and he was thirsty, his throat was so dry it ached. It was then that he noticed the dry, crusty feeling under his ribs and tried to look down, finding a red stain all over the front of his white shirt. Though he didn't recall what had happened exactly.

He may be stuck, but if anybody could escape and capture Kira it was him. Only L could accomplish this task; at least in a timely manner. Light would return and probably kill him, so he needed to think quickly. Suddenly the door opened to the room and he wondered if it were the time. He hadn't even thought of a plan… he had to think fast.

Sayu had gotten home early from school. At first she belied herself to be alone, but she heard a quiet thump upstairs and headed up the stairs to enter her big brother's room and look around. She had thought she heard him up here, but perhaps she had been mistaken.

"Light?" She called softly. No answer, however just as she turned to leave she heard an odd thud from the closet. With an odd look she went to the closet and threw open the doors. She screamed and fell back painfully in surprise at the strange man that she saw there. Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps running up the stairs and she knew there was no way to lie herself out of this.

"Sayu?! Is something the matter?" She heard her mother call and looked up as the bedroom door opened and slammed shut.

"Li-light… what's going on here?" She asked backing up to the bed, looking at her brother whom she thought she had known as the perfect role model and hero.

"Just a spider! You know how scared Sayu is of spiders!" Light called down the stairs. "I'll kill it, don't worry!"

"Light…?" He kneeled besides her and pressed a hand over her mouth before she could say another word.

"Sayu… this man is trying to murder me. I have to keep him here until I can get rid of him. Keep quiet about this. Can you do that?" Light told her and when she nodded he removed his hand.

"Who is he?"

"L… the detective."

"Why would L be trying to kill you, Onii-chan?"

"He thinks I'm Kira."

"You are Kira!" Ryuk laughed uncontrollably.

"This isn't like you… if he were trying to kill you, why didn't you go to the police?" Sayu asked and Light sighed, rubbing his chin.

"The police are useless."

"Are you Kira?"

"Yes!" L said quickly, struggling against his bindings and then wincing when Light walked over and pressed his foot against the bleeding wound.

"Shut up already! You dirty liar, you only want someone to blame so you can win the prestige of catching the killer called Kira."

"It… it's true…" She breathed backing up against the bed. Her brother wouldn't just harm an injured person, trying to kill him or not, it wasn't like Light to do something like that.

"How can you believe that?" Light asked.

"I don't want to."

"Then don't, because it isn't true."

"But, it is true. The normal you wouldn't do this." Sayu quickly grabbed his arm. "You can get help! And then everything can go back to normal!"

"No! Nothing can ever be normal again. I cannot stop. I must finish creating the new world." Light said forcefully and L grabbed his foot weakly, trying to push it from the wound. He pressed even harder, before backing off and closing the doors. "You won't say a word, Sayu."

"I-"

"Promise me!" He said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I'm going to destroy this world and create it anew! A better place!"

"I… I promise, Light…" She replied, looking at the floor.

"Is it at all… possible… for water?" L's muffled voice asked.

"No." Light said in irritation. Sayu was looking from the door to Light and then back to the injured and bleeding detective before them.

"Why won't you give him water? He was bleeding, Light."

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" He asked. "He wants to kill me."

"On the contrary… I only want you in confinement." L said again, interrupting. "Though you probably would get a death sentence now for all the crimes you've committed."

"Shut up!"

"Why are you so angry? I should be angry. I'm the one that got kidnapped."

"Arg!" Light had finally had it. He grabbed a sock, opening the door and stuffing it in L's mouth. "Shut up already! Sayu… I have to go out. Keep quiet about this."

She nodded and watched him leave. She sat there for a moment, before she also left the room. She retreated to her room to think; that night though she got no sleep at all. She kept thinking about the injured and bleeding detective in the room down the hall. She made a promise to Light not to say anything. She promised, but… what… about L? Was he going to kill him?

She sighed deeply and rolled over in bed. It was bothering her. It was bothering her so bad. She couldn't sleep. Just tossed and turned.

XxXxX

The next morning she took a seat at the breakfast table and did nothing, but stare at the mahogany wood, with a coffee spill stain.

"Sayu? Is something the matter?" Their mother asked. "You look tired."

She glanced at Light, who also glanced at her from the corner of the news paper he was reading. So she looked back at the table.

"I didn't sleep last night. Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I skip school today to rest?" Sayu asked and her mother quickly walked over and placed her palm on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm. I suppose I'll let you stay home today, but you'll be alone. I have to do some shopping."

"That's fine."

Light sniffed and cleared his throat. "I have to get going." He said, folding the paper and placing it down. Not looking back as he left, he was worried about Sayu and something would definitely have to be done… he may very well have to kill her.

Sayu still sat there for a little while longer and stared at the table. "Mom?"

"What is it?"

"If you had a choice… between helping somebody or doing nothing… even if it were dangerous… what would you do?"

"Well," her mother said, setting down the pate she'd been cleaning. "I would like to believe I'd help that person no matter what the cost, because it would be the right thing to do."

Sayu sighed and pressed a hand over her eyes. Her mother was completely right, but this was her brother. She couldn't let someone kill him or put him in jail right? She had to protect her family didn't she? But was it right to let someone die that was an officer of the law? Was he really corrupt or was this another of Light's lies.

XxXxX

She shouldn't do this. Shouldn't go against Light's orders, but she was. She was going to do this, because it felt like the right thing. And Light didn't have to find out anyway. She snuck into the room with a bottle of water, and quietly opened the door. She found the detective was unconscious on the floor and covered in blood still. It worried her, because she thought he was dead at first, until she approached and felt for his pulse, weak, but still there.

She struggled to lift him up straight and when he woke up he seemed shocked to find her there. He leaned heavily against the wall and gave a look of unease towards her. His eyes caught the bottle of water and he watched a drop of condensation slowly roll down the clear plastic before it dripped onto his pants and soaked through the fabric. Fresh, cold, clean water. It looked like the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

She opened the water pressed the open bottle to his lips. L realized this was probably his only chance at a drink, but he was worried it could be drugged. Another trick by Light, using his own sister as the trap, because who would suspect this young high school girl of anything malicious? And then of course he realized he didn't care, because he was so very thirsty. He downed the water and just didn't care what happened at this point. It hurt at first to feel the liquid slide down his parched throat, because he was so unused to it, but the pain eased and he was able to drink it without the initial pain. Oh, and did it taste great. It tasted wonderful and he realized he really loved water. Really loved it.

"Thank you." He breathed finally, still unable to move, but the water did give him a little strength. Not much, but a little. "Sayu-chan… you must know this is wrong. You must know what Light is doing is bad."

"What? I can't help you!"

"You did help me." Psychology, he thought. He needed to get into her head, to sympathize with Light or her or get her to sympathize with him. All he needed was to buy time, Watari was sure to figure something was wrong. "And you could continue to help me."

"No. I can't let you turn my brother in. He would get the death sentence… and… I don't want to lose him!"

"No… no… you don't have to help me in that way… I only need your help to keep myself alive. Do you think you could do that?" L asked.

"What do you need?"

"The water will do for now." He replied, leaning back against the wall.

"What about that?" Sayu asked, uneasily.

"What?" He quickly looked down to the red stain over the front of his shirt. Once again that memory hit him like a load of bricks. When Light had smashed him into the car, the glass had broken. "Oh, that. I don't know that there is much to be done."

"Onii-chan would be mad…" She trailed, and finally got up and left the room. He figured she was gone for good, but a few moments later she entered the room with some medical supplies. It surprised him. It was unpredictable. Truly. She wasn't stereotypical, that was for sure. Not like he had first guessed. This was odd, this was very odd. He had never failed in his guesses!

Why… why… she was the epitome of a simple minded high school girl and yet… she… had fooled him with her simple appearance. How could this be? How could the great detective have misjudged somebody? It must be a conspiracy.

Sayu tried not to pay attention to the odd look on his face. He was obviously thinking something puzzling. She decided to get this over with, and lifted the shirt away from the wound. It made her wince at the sight of it. It was infected and there were still broken bits of glass in it. This wasn't good at all. She wondered if he was going to survive at all.

XxXxX

"Light, you were the last to speak with L. what exactly could be more important than this case for him to rush off and leave us all hanging?!" Mr. Yagami asked, outraged.

"He was very vague. I already told you everything I know."

"No." Watari said suddenly, stepping forward, hands held behind his back in a formal fashion. "L would not have gone without one crucial thing. He would never leave without telling me. Especially if it were business as the note said which leads me to believe something has happened to him."

"But, how can that be? L is a genius, who could possibly capture him without him leaving some form of evidence?" Yagami asked.

"If he's gone, then obviously this person has found some way; which would make me say he or she is incredibly intelligent." Watari replied simply, though his words were professional, his eyes showed worry.

"Do you think it could have been Kira?" Light asked, gritting his teeth. He should have gotten rid of the old man as well, but it was far too late for that. L would know Watari the best, so L would be the one that would have to figure something out.

"It had to have been Kira, which means that Kira is one of us." Yagami said, coming to that conclusion finally.

XxXxX

It had been awhile since Sayu had taken care of him. It left him alone to think, about escape. He wouldn't let Light get away with murdering all these people. He couldn't get out of this room; Light had made sure of that. The door handle was far too high to reach on the floor with his hands and feet tied together. Who would have thought something as simple as a door and a few ropes could prevent his escape?

At that point the he heard a door slam, and before long the closet door was open with blinding bright light after being in the dark so long. Light grabbed L by the collar of the shirt and slammed him into the wall, his head hit and it really was a terrible, dull, but sharp pain in which he swore he smelled blood.

"Tell me how to throw Watari off of my trail!" Light shouted.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you right now. I have no farther use for you. Think about that with your superior _logic_ Oh Mighty L."

"You'll kill me regardless." L replied, after thinking for a moment.

"But how would you prefer your death; that's the question. Would you want it to be quick? Or would you like your death to be in public… and extremely humiliating?" Light smirked at the thought of the things he could arrange. "Think of how humiliating it would be if you had a heart attack while banging away to an illegal, underage prostitute. Or even auto-Erotic Asphyxia would be an interesting way to go wouldn't it? It's your choice."

_Damn_, L thought. He had him on that one, but he needed to decide if that was worth it to catch Kira. Was a horrible, painful death worth it? Really… there were so many terrible things that could happen… he preferred living to be honest. Right now it wasn't an option. However, if he could somehow trick Light into thinking he was leading Watari off their trail, while actually putting him on it… then he may also get out of this alive.

"Very well. I will help… just… please make it quick."

"You made a good choice, but I don't entirely trust you… so Ryuk will be watching your ever move. One mistake and you die. Painfully." Light told him, letting go of his shirt and dropping him.

"Can I at least have something to eat, so that I may think more clearly?"

"Yes, but none of that disgusting junk you eat. You'll be eating a healthy meal that I make." Light replied and L's face grew weary. There was a knock at the door, before Sayu entered.

"Onii-chan?" She asked, closing the door gently behind her. "I think you should stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Killing people. It isn't right."

"We've been through this already, Sayu! I cannot stop!"

"But, eventually you're going to get caught!"

"Not if I kill everyone who stands in my way I won't." Light replied, he walked towards her and set a hand on her should. "Sayu… I want to make the world a better place. Crime free. How great would that be?"

"I… it would be, but this isn't the answer. It's not the way. People have to WANT to be good. You can't use fear to suppress them."

"If you think that, you're a fool." Both froze when they heard a loud thud. L had fallen over, twitching every once in a while.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, out of habit, grabbing the sleeve of her brother's shirt to seek some sort of comfort out of habit.

"He's probably having a flashback. I gave him LSD. It will pass eventually."

"The dust bunnies are back!" L shouted and Light quickly ran over to cover his mouth. With that shouting and screaming, the entire nation of Japan would hear him. He grabbed a sock and shoved it in L's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Why do you have to keep treating him badly?" Sayu asked, nervously fiddling with her sleeve.

"It's no worse than any of his tactics. This is what he deserves. I won't be able to keep him here for long though. I'm going to call Misa. Stay here and watch him. Make sure he doesn't spit that out and start screaming again." Light left the room then.

Sayu stood there for a few minutes, before she walked over to L and kneeled next to him. She removed the sock and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Just be quiet."

"They're back. They're back. They're everywhere and I can't even close my eyes, because they're there too."

"I'm sorry… I wish I could do something." She backed up to sit on the bed. "I just can't help you anymore. I can't do it. Light is taking you somewhere else."

It didn't take long before L passed out on the floor and Light returned. He gave her an annoyed look, before sitting at the desk and rubbing a hand roughly over his face. "You can go. Misa is going to help me get him to a more secure location later. You won't have to worry about it anymore."

Sayu looked at him in shock. Wouldn't… have to worry about it anymore? What did that mean? Was it that it meant exactly what she thought it did?

XxXxX

L sat there in the closet, staring at the black ceiling in the dark. That was when the door opened and Sayu was offering him a bottle of water. Light had been getting ready to move him, but Misa had messed something up and made Light angry so he had to run out and personally deal with it. L suspected that when Light was done with Misa he would kill her.

"I greatly appreciate this." L said. He shifted and winced at the pain. It was everywhere, in his back, in his neck and wrist rubbed raw and especially his stomach where the glass had ripped open his flesh. Luckily it didn't feel as bad since Sayu had picked out all the glass bits for him and cleaned and bandaged him.

"That looks really painful…" She said and he looked down as she pulled at the ropes. "If… if you promise not to do anything… I'll take them off for a while."

"If you are referring to me running that would be impossible. I haven't eaten in days… I can hardly move. I won't go anywhere."

"I still don't know your name…" She said, grabbing the rope.

"Ryuzaki." L answered, his head falling back against the wall.

Sayu untied the ropes, still somewhat apprehensive, but he didn't move or even lift his arms to help, just sat against the wall. Once the ropes were off she could see the blood on them and his wrist. She took his hand gently and surveyed the damage. Even in his state of starvation and dehydration he could tell what was going on. It was a terribly thing to do, but he'd use it to his advantage. Nurses often fell in love with the soldiers they were assigned to take care of. If it just so happened to be that way in his situation… well he would have to use it.

"Sayu," The angry voice came and while he couldn't look up he knew it was Light. This wasn't good.

"Light! It's not-"

"Don't start. Since you want to take care of him so badly, you can feed him for me. Because I won't do it and he'll die if not." Light crossed his arms. "You brought this on yourself. You could have left it be, but you didn't. So don't complain."

"Fine. I'll do it." Sayu answered and Light smirked. She sighed and looked back at Ryuzaki. He seemed to be out of it or maybe he wasn't. She couldn't exactly tell. She reached up and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "He has a bad fever."

"So?" Light asked.

"So he's sick."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

She pressed her lips together in a thin line and just decided to not speak to him. He wouldn't do a thing so it left it to her. L couldn't help it, it just felt so nice and comforting while he didn't feel good or nice, that he turned he face into her hand to better feel her warm touch. It must have freaked her out, because she pulled her hand back. Oops. Maybe it wasn't as he suspected. Everybody sobered up when the door to the bedroom opened up and standing there… was none other than...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In the first chapter obviously.

A/N: Since so many people like this, I decided to go through it and revamp it a little. Please enjoy the upgraded previous chapters. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has supported this. This is the new chapter, I just decided to add more words to each chapter, so you may have to read what you previously did, but that's good since I revamped the story to new and improved. Now let me mention the names that made this chapter possible.

_Leo's Katanas: My first commenter. Always have to give them love._  
><em>robin X3: Indeed it is.<em>  
><em>Schizoid7Loner: IKR? Well, that makes me happy that I could get you this birthday gift then. Consider the chapter having been dedicated to you on your happy day. Good luck.<em>  
><em>Disclosed: Thank you.<em>  
><em>I0AM0DELETED0: They're in character? I'm glad.<em>  
><em>princess thieves of heart"<em>  
><em>I Am The Real L:<em>  
><em>green rupee:<em>  
><em>A Happy Reader: I'm glad you think so.<em>  
><em>Guest: You and me both.<em>  
><em>increak96: Oh, boy. I saw your comment I just had to update even faster.<em> _Gave me a real kick._  
><em>Anonymous: Your comment made me laugh a bit. 'L'ost Detective-ness. I like that.<em>

XxXxX

"So he's sick."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

She pressed her lips together in a thin line and just decided to not speak to him. He wouldn't do a thing so it left it to her. L couldn't help it, it just felt so nice and comforting while he didn't feel good or nice, that he turned he face into her hand to better feel her warm touch. It must have freaked her out, because she pulled her hand back. Oops. Maybe it wasn't as he suspected. Everybody sobered up when the door to the bedroom opened up and standing there… was none other than...

...Mrs. Yagami.

"Kids I-oh!" She said in shock. "I didn't know you had a friend over! Don't worry; Father won't be home so there will be plenty of extras. And Light… make sure you all cleanup for dinner. No more hide and seek okay?"

After she left, everybody tried to get their senses back, jaws dropped and all. Was she really that naïve or just pretending? Maybe it did look a little funny. Light sitting at his desk and watching them, while they sat on the floor.

"No…" Light said in astonishment. "She… didn't…"

"She did."

"You would think Light's mother would be brighter." L quipped, earning a glare from the siblings. He shrugged the best he could in response.

XxXxX

Light and Sayu sat there in silence for a few minutes, before looking back at L.

"What are we going to do?" She asked worried. "She's going to find out and you're going to get caught!"

"Calm down. Mom isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, we can pull this off without her finding out. She doesn't even know what the detective looks like. She won't know this is him. She thinks he's a friend, we can keep that up." Light answered. "We'll have to dress him in some of my clothes, because anybody that sees him in the light is going to notice the blood."

"I'm not sure about this…"

"Look at it this way, you won't have to feed him or dress him. Go distract mom, help her cook or whatever you girls do and I'll take care of this." She didn't like the sound of this, but she obeyed for the sake of his life. He didn't seem to understand how serious this was. That or he was extremely delusional and thought he was invincible. Light grabbed L and dragged him by the shirt out of the closet. "You're going to get changed and cleaned up. And you WILL act normally. No funny business."

"Funny business? What could I possibly hope to accomplish?" L asked, before Light got made with his sarcastic tone and slapped him.

"Shut up already. You're lucky I need you for the time being or I'd have killed you just for talking."

"Ohh… go ahead."

Light's jaw dropped when he realized that L was probably still messed up from the LSD. He had no clue what he was saying. At least this wouldn't last much longer… but he had to have dinner with them right now. He could mess everything up. Light couldn't kill him at the dinner table, because then the police would get involved and his father would recognize him. This was bad. He quickly forced L to sit on the bed, before going to the door.

"Sayu, could you please come here a minute?" Light asked down the stairs and a few minutes later the worried looking girl entered the room.

"Something tells me you didn't call because I forgot something."

"No. Sayu, we have to watch him carefully. He's still having flashbacks from the LSD." he glanced around the room, before going to the closet and picking out some clean clothes. "Here. Get him dressed and I'll distract mom."

"WHAT?!"

"Just do it or everything up 'til now is ruined."

"And his clothes mean the end of the world?" She asked, hands twitching as if she were ready to strangle her brother.

"It luck she didn't notice the blood in the first place. It's going to be lighter out there then in here. She'll notice. Look… I'm desperate here Sayu… tell you what… if you do that then you can take care of him however you want and I won't hurt him anymore."

She hesitated and stood still. "Alright!" She sighed deeply as Light left the room. She grabbed the clothes Light left and stopped in front of the detective. This was not going to be pleasant.

"I'll only need a little help." He stated and she was taken aback by his words.

"You were faking it."

"Faking incompetence may keep me alive, however LSD doesn't last. This will be the last time."

"The first time?"

"That one was not faked." He replied, struggling to get the blood covered shirt off, she still hesitated before helping him. She heard his grunt of pain. She was about to back off, but he finished pulling off the blood stained shirt and reached for the clean one with another pained sound.

"Here, let me." She said, flushing with embarrassment as she helped him. It didn't go unnoticed by the great detective as he pulled an arm through the sleeve.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"I've… never seen a guy with his shirt off." She admitted and he raised an eyebrow, soon as he did she hastened to button the shirt for him and be done with it. He made another sound as her hand brushed his ribs. "Sorry."

"Oh, actually that one tickled." He replied and she blushed even worse. "You can go. I'll change my pants myself."

She froze at the thought. Had Light really expected her to do such a thing? He probably did. She quickly exited the room and allowed him privacy.

L sighed deeply after he finished changing, before he caught sight of the Death Note lying on Light's desk. If he could… if he could just get it and tear it to shreds… then maybe… it would end. Just as he took a few steps forward the door opened once more and it was Light. Damn. He was dead.

Light quickly grabbed L's shoulder and punched him in the nose. It started to bleed immediately and he pressed a hand to it, while Light pressed a hand over it as well. It probably looked funny with them both holding his nose. He knew he needed to keep the blood off his both their clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Light turned back towards Sayu. "How could you leave him here his alone like this? Do you want me to get caught?"

"Light! You said you wouldn't hurt him anymore!"

"Right, right… keep your voice down already." Light forced himself to calm down. He didn't release L from his grip though as he dragged him with him towards the door. "And for the love of Kami stand up straight, will you?"

L's eye twitched slightly. No. No, he couldn't do that, but he could at least try. Light quickly searched around the room, before Sayu handed him a towel. He quickly wiped the blood from his hand and pressed it to L's face.

"Tilt your head back and stop the bleeding. We have to hurry up or she's going to wonder what's going on." Light said, getting jittery.

"Well you shouldn't have punched him." Sayu scolded. She pushed past Light and helped L to sit down. It took a few minutes, but the blood had stopped flowing.

"Time to go to dinner…" Light trailed nervously. This was a very bad idea.

XxXxX

Down at the dinner table everyone sat in silence. It was very uncomfortable, they were trying to be quiet about all this business and L decided that the poor woman didn't need to know the wrong-doings of her son.

"So, Light… who is your friend?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"He goes to school with me." Light replied easily, trying not to look at the detective and glare. No. That wouldn't do him any good. "Right, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, that's correct." L replied, struggling to eat all the green on his plate. He coughed a little, but when he took his hand away Mrs. Yagami gasped.

"Oh! You're bleeding!"

L froze and so Light and Sayu, they were all silent for a second. He needed an excuse, but his brain wasn't working correctly, his mind raced. What would he say…?

"Smoking." L said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Mrs. Yagami asked, handing him a napkin.

"I smoke too much. It's nothing. This happens all the time." He stated in a very technical voice and Mrs. Yagami nodded slowly, but still the woman held a look of worry on her face.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She told him and L nodded and glanced down at his plate. Oh, greens… lovely. Now he had to be force to eat green things to survive. How could his brain even function on these kinds of things? A silent sigh escaped him, having to release some of the pressure of stress.

The dinner time was tense for three out of four people in the room, but somehow they made it through and Misa arrived after dinner to help transport him to a more secure location. Sayu seemed to have a look of worry and fears over letting them just go like that. No doubt that where they took him would be his final resting place.

L noticed her look of worry from the window of her room as she watched them leave, so much for his hope in getting her to help him. It seemed that he wasn't going to make it out of this as he suspected he would. Light shoved him into the backseat of the car and slammed the door on him, not even checking to see if he was in all the way.

From that point they pulled out of the driveway, it seemed he was being driven away to his death.

XxXxX

A police line was being drawn around the flaming remains of one of the vehicles L usually was transported around in. There was a body, yet there was no confirmation of who it was yet. They would have to get an autopsy performed right away and find out if L had indeed been murdered by Kira. The thing Kira had over looked was Watari always being in contact with L.

"Still no sign of him… do you think Kira managed to kill him?" Yagami asked, sighing with his hands settled on his hips.

Watari stopped the medics as they passed by and unzipped the black bag containing the body. He lifted the body slightly by the shoulder with ease, as everything had been burnt, and investigated the back. "It isn't him otherwise his spine would clearly show signs of his posture. This man walked upright just fine."

"That's good then isn't it? We still have a chance at finding him."

"Yes, but I will have to write him off as deceased. Let us allow Kira to think we believe he is dead as he wants. I will call in L's successors in the meantime. We need help if we're to find him alive." Watari stepped aside to make the call and Yagami sighed, what would they do if they couldn't catch Kira? Normally he didn't like thinking that way, but things were looking grim.

"We'll get him. That is for certain." He stated finally, clenching his fists.

XxXxX

Unbeknownst to the Yagami household a shadowed figure watched them. The dark figure flipped open a phone and the screen illuminated the lower half of his face, revealing a smug smirk.

"I've found a way to get to Kira. Prepare the facility." The male stated briefly and said nothing more before shutting the phone and reaching into his pocket for a mask. He tugged it down over his face and then headed towards the door and checked to make sure there were no observers around before he began a quick process of picking the lock. It was obvious he was practiced, as it opened rather easily and he could silently slip into the house undetected.

The masked man slowly crept up the stairs and paused at the door to Mrs. Yagami's room, but then continued to Sayu's room and pushed open the door slowly, it creaked just slightly. Upon approaching her bed he pulled out a bottle labled Trichloromethane and opened the bottle onto a cloth, before stepping forward and pressing the cloth over the girl's mouth and nose. The sudden movement started Sayu and she attempted to struggle, but her assailant was much stronger and she had already inhaled deeply enough that her vision slowly faded, however in her struggle she managed to knock over a glass of water at her bedside.

Once the masked man was sure she was out he quickly tucked the bottle and cloth into his coat, not wanting to leave any evidence, before he hoisted her over his shoulder and quickly made his way downstairs and to his vehicle. He had to hurry; the mother was no doubt awake and coming to check. All that mattered was getting this girl to his car and getting out of here in a hurry.

XxXxX

L sighed deeply, throwing Watari off his trail, while not actually throwing him off his tail was actually a lot more difficult than he thought; especially not having all his sugary substances at his disposal. Light was watching his every move as well. If only L could somehow managed to get ahold of the death note and burn it. Even if Light killed him at least he'd have gotten rid of the demon book, though there was still the death note that Watari had from the second Kira. Light might go for that one. Could he get a message to burn it as well?

Light glanced at him; he would probably get up if it weren't for Misa hanging onto his arm like a love struck kitten. L thought it was actually sort of shameful that a girl could possibly be that obsessed over a boy that she would give up being herself and give herself to complete docile servitude; especially someone that was only using her in the end.

L allowed his gaze to wander around the room, if he could just figure out an escape route… maybe he could get the message out before Light killed him. However his wandering gaze didn't go unnoticed as Light looked like he was about to get up and investigate, until the phone rang and he sighed, having to put on a normal cheerful tone at seeing the caller ID.

"Mother, hello I know I said I-what? What do you mean Sayu's been kidnapped?!"

TBC...


End file.
